Courage
by Leon Sage
Summary: Stiles finally plucked the courage to come out to everyone. And it was all because of one person.


**Courage**

"Stiles c'mon dude," Scott said, with a pleading voice, "Come to the dance with Allison and I, huh? It'll be fun!" Stiles sighed and picked a piece of lint from his jacket. "Nah man, y'all go without me. I've got stuff to do anyway," he said and looked at Scott who was looking at him with an unbelieving look. "You go and have fun with Allison, okay?" Stiles with a strained smile on his face.

Scott knew that even if he argued himself hoarse, Stiles wouldn't come, so he got out of the jeep that was parked in front of his house and shut the door behind him. "Are you sure?" he asked one final time and Stiles sighed heavily. "Yes, Scott," he said and gave Scott a sideways glance, "I'm sure." Stiles started the engine and left Scott standing there, wishing that his best friend would just come to the formal. It was just a dance, but Scott didn't understand why Stiles hadn't even tried asking anyone. A few girls and guys had asked him, but he always turned them down. Scott just didn't understand it.

Stiles got home and as his backpack hit the floor of his bedroom with a loud thump, Stiles flopped onto the bed and sighed into the pillow. "Sloth," came a deep voice from behind him and he jumped and turned around. "Derek!" he said, surprised by the figure standing behind the door, "I told you not to do that!" Derek merely smiled and went over to Stiles who was calming himself down. "I almost knocked you out!" Stiles said angrily and Derek chuckled and looked at the pillow that Stiles had caught a hole of. "I'm sure," he said and raised an eyebrow at the scowl that Stiles gave him.

Stiles was acutely aware of Derek's presence there, so close to him that he could feel the slight movements that Derek made when he was contemplating something. "Thinking about something, wolfman?" Stiles joked and then had to suppress a scream of fright as Derek was on top of him in a flash. Derek held Stiles down on the bed by his wrists and growled at Stiles menacingly. Stiles, wide eyed from Derek's reaction, looked up at him, fingers quivering a little.

"D-Derek…" Stiles stammered out, fearing that Derek would do something to him, "Wh-What d-do you th-think you're d-doing?" Derek looked at him, his eyes flashing red for a minute, then it reverted back to its icy blue and he smiled at Stiles before he leaned down to Stiles neck and as his nose brushed along the length of Stiles neck, he whispered, "Want to go to that stupid dance?"

Stiles shuddered, his breath hitching and he closed his eyes and turned his head to give Derek more room to explore. "M…mpghbe…" Stiles said and Derek smirked and gently bit into the skin over Stiles collarbone, causing Stiles to moan softly. "Yes or no, Stiles?" Derek said and Stiles just nodded a little. Derek smiled and leaned down to kiss the spot over the bite he'd just given Stiles which was already flowering. "Like butter on a hot day," Derek said as he leaned up again and this time Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek. "Shut… up…" he said breathlessly and Derek smiled. "As you wish," he said and placed his lips firmly against Stiles'.

Later that night, when everything wasn't fuzzy, Stiles was in a dilemma. He realized that if he showed up at the dance with Derek, then he'd have to come out to everyone. Part of him was scared as hell, but part of him really didn't care. In fact, he was proud. But it still didn't stop him from feeling like there was a war being fought in his stomach. So when there was a knock on the door, Stiles almost didn't answer it, but was happy that he had.

Derek was standing there in a simple black suit and white shirt, unbuttoned at the top. He had gelled his hair and it looked dapper. Stiles couldn't help but drop his mouth a little and Derek flashed him a smile. "Is this your date?" Stiles heard a voice behind him asked and he jumped. He had forgotten about his dad. He turned and looked at his father with a horrified look, but Derek answered before he could. "Sir, it's very nice to meet you," he said and stepped into the house, taking Sheriff Stilinski's hand and shaking it. "I'm Derek Hale and it would be an honor if you would let me take your son to the dance," he said and looked at the sheriff expectantly.

Stiles was just about to disappear into part of the wall when he saw his father smile and put a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I like a man with manners," he said and looked at Stiles with a soft smile. "Have fun," he said and smirked at Stiles, "What, you think I was born yesterday?" He laughed and began to turn around when he stopped and looked at Derek seriously. "Hurt my boy and I'll arrest you faster than you can call for your mama, you hear?" he said and Derek stared at the man for a minute and then nodded. "I would never hurt him, sir," he said and the sheriff nodded and looked at Stiles. "Will you wipe that dumb look off your face, Stiles," he said and rolled his eyes and shooed them out of the house.

When the door closed, Stiles looked at Derek and wrapped his arms around him. Derek smiled and hugged him back, putting a hand on the back of his head. "You're a strong guy," he said and smiled at Stiles as he pulled away. Stiles smiled, suddenly feeling great and took Derek's hand, slowly twining their fingers together. "Let's do this," he said and they made their way to Derek's car.

They drove to the school and parked the car, but before they got out, Derek looked at Stiles and took his hand. "You sure?" he asked and Stiles nodded almost immediately. "I love you, and I want the world to know," he said. Derek smirked at him and shook his head, but didn't say anything.

They stopped outside the closed doors of the school hall and Stiles took Derek's hand suddenly. Derek squeezed on Stiles hand a little. "Be strong," he whispered to Stiles and Stiles nodded. They opened the doors and walked in, almost instantaneously attracting the attention from the people in there. Some waved at Stiles but all of them gaped when they realized that Stiles and the other man were holding hands. There were some whispers and some gasps, but Stiles walked through the crowd of students with his head held high. Derek looked at Stiles and smiled proudly at him.

Stiles found Scott standing near the punch bowl, chatting with Allison, but it was Allison that saw them first. Her mouth opened slightly and when Scott saw that she was looking over his shoulder, he glanced over and as he was going to look back, he did a double take and turned around. "Stiles!" he said excitedly and went over to him and hugged his friend. He let go of Stiles and looked at Derek. "What…?" he began and then saw that the both of them were holding hands and a grin grew on his face. "The both of you?" he asked and Stiles nodded before Derek nodded too.

Scott laughed and patted the both of them on the shoulder. "Well, I thought I'd never see the day," he said and then as the music started playing a slow tune, he turned to Allison and nodded to the dance floor. She nodded and followed him to the dance floor. Stiles looked at them and Derek let go of Stiles' hand suddenly.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his hand outstretched to Stiles. Stiles smiled shyly and took Derek's hand. He pulled Stiles onto the dance floor and hugged him close to his body, moving with the music. It was a love song and somehow, although it was corny as a teenage love story, Stiles couldn't help but look up at Derek with nothing but love. Derek gazed down at Stiles and leaned down slowly, not wanting to rush anything, but testing. He was surprised that Stiles leaned up and caught his lips and he held Stiles' face in his hands.

As he let go, Stiles said softly to him, "Thank you for giving me courage." Derek closed his eyes and held his forehead against Stiles'. "Thank you for giving me your love," he whispered and Stiles nudged his nose against Derek's.

"Forever."


End file.
